legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Gonner
Gonner is a character and zombie who helps Dixie alongside Isis get back to her mortality To do this, he has to put desperate plans to side with the villains and then sell them out. It eventually works out and he returns to the undead world LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour When Dixie dies again, he finds her immediately and seeks to help her once again become mortal by working with the heroes to do so in Act 5.He and Dixie work inside the ancient pyramids trying to search for the Lucifricator as well as something Dixie lost with Gonner before discovering something from the past. They run into The B Team who end up smelling zombie flesh and they join forces to find the Azoth and the Lucifricator.Bender and the others find the Aztec where Bender, Skipper, Phineas and Isabella decide to go do it though Heloise wants to come along and they allow Suede, Jack Heloise and Kid help. They find Sari who reveals that she never had intentions to kill them and wants to stop them from stopping them. They though get thrown even further into the pyramids by Albert Wesker who stills need them for his and Loki's plan. Gonner in the deeper parts of the pyramids see something lines of a different language detailing to past events which gets them in trouble with their enemy before they go after Dukat. Everyone joins up and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Gonner and the others join with Heloise to fight a Lard Lad statue which was brought to life. Gonner arrives in Springfield and gets to Bart, Black Star and Colonel Star and Stripes as they all head to the Simpsons Household and begin planning what to do though Marceline figures them out and they all begin talking with her after him, Heloise, Bender, Suede and Jesse were attacked by Jack Whiteists. Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Makoto, Gohan, Sora, Connor, Twilight Discord, Dixie, Bart, Gonner, Stardash and Colonel Star and Stripes all go wondering in their cavern. With a ocarina in hands which they need to use to open their door and find out the chosen one regarding the niburu which Isabella plays to the tune of the Lugia Song. He works with Bender and the crew to stop BlackGarurumon and kills Soran with Dixie. Friends: Dixie, Isis, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Gohan, Death The Kid, Twilight Sparkle, Sora, Makoto, Jean Grey, Jaeris, Zhuge, Yasha, Connor, Major Kirrahue, Suki, Buffy, Knuckles the Echidna, Sarah Enemies: BlackGarurumon, Loki, Albert Wesker, Gul Dukat, Peter PanCategory:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Pirates Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Red Heads Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Adventurers Category:Hat Wearer Category:Immortals Category:The Undead Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Villain's Crush Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Team Free Will's Allies Category:B Team Members to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32